


Cut It Off

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Black Sails Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: A little hurting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Gunnbones, In-Laws, Love, M/M, Marriage, Men - we don't know what we did!, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Pirate Husbands, Pirates are bad at feelings, Ridiculousness, Sappy, Stupidity, Very Mild Sexual Content Actually, hair issues, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: The ridiculousness from "A Little Indulgence" continues when Silver happens to eavesdrop on a phone call between Flint and Billy, and then calls Ben to tell what he thought he heard...Just another silly story because it's funny to make them - no angst!





	

In Billys defence, it had been a hellish month and nothing of this hair debacle should have happened, if it wasn’t for the combination of stress and in-law visit. Just to be clear. It was hardly his fault that the washing machine had broke, the car stereo and two tires got stolen, that there’d been a lot of overtime at work or that his in-laws came to visit. Billy’s husband wasn’t very close with his parents, but family is family after all, and since Janet and Keith hadn’t attended the wedding (thank God) they somehow felt an obligation to visit her oldest son and his husband far too often for Billy’s taste.  
  
Janet had, just as usual, lots of complaints the moment she stepped inside. The hall was too dark, the fence was crooked, the garden not tidy enough and Billy… Well, Billy was from Coalville, rode a motorbike and was in _no way_ good enough for her son. When they finally left after one tormenting week, Billy was on top of Ben as soon as the car disappeared from sight. After all, having sex with a very easily disturbed mother-in-law in the house, wasn’t very funny – Billy honestly didn’t know anything more awkward than Janet Gunn walking in on them while having sex, and she most certrainly _would_ do that.  
  
It had happened before. Twice, actually. The first time during a christmas holiday at Ben’s parents house, since knocking on the grown-up sons and his fiancés bedroom door apparently was something unheard of. Billy had been sitting on the bedside with Ben on his knees in front of him, serving him a very pleasant blow job in respectful silence, that quickly turned unpleasant when he looked up and saw Janet in the doorway. And the woman didn’t even turn around at once, but stood there gaping for several seconds! It took a very long time before Billy and Ben was comfortable with that particular position again.  
  
The second time, Janet and Keith – Ben’s dad – thought it would be a _splendid_ idea to pay a surprise visit. Not only did they ignore the fact that neither Ben or Billy liked surprise visits at all but they also, since the door wasn’t locked, just step inside like some fucking hillbillies without knocking in the same moment Billy had Ben pinned against the kitchen table, like _any_ normal man would do with his crazy hot, quite newly wedded husband on a Saturday morning during their summer vacation. And, just like the first time, Janet didn’t walk straight out and Ben had to shout at her to _get the fuck out of there and learn to fucking use the fucking door bell like normal fucking people._  
  
It had been more embarressing for Janet – and Keith – of course, but it was highly uncomfortable to have coffee together on the same surface where Billy’d just recently fucked their son. But Ben, being the ice cold bastard he was when it came to punish incredible stupidity, very calmly served the coffee and offered his mother the exact place by the table where he’d been standing with Billy’s cock inside him not twenty minutes earlier. Then he’d sat down on Billy’s lap, kissed him and asked his parents what gave them the honor of this _fine, unexpected visit._ After that, Janet and Keith always used the doorbell like normal people. Hearing Ben lecture Janet later – yes, Billy was eavesdropping, so what? – had been the sweetest music to Billy’s ears.  
  
Compared to that, this visit had been quite alright since Janet and Keith _only_ had seen the moves under their sheets, but on the other hand, having your mother-in-law walking in on you while having your cock deep inside her sons ass under your sheet in your own fucking bedroom, still was a quite sad lowest standard to top.  
  
So, to put it mildly, Billy wasn’t in the best mood when his inlaws finally left. Frustrated, or more likely: fucking furious, was a better way to describe him. He and Ben rarely fought and yes, Ben was just as angry at his parents as Billy, and no, of course it wasn’t Ben’s fault that his mother walked in on other people like _fucking trash_.  
  
Well. Maybe Janet Gunn _was_ trash for not knocking before entering, but Billy Manderly was, of course, asshole of the year and the _worst husband ever_ for calling Ben’s family trash. Now, to be fair, that wasn’t Billy’s intention, but when Ben started to throw shoes (seriously!) at him, Billy wisely decided to stop trying to explain and go for a _very_ long walk to meditate about how the hell he’d managed to act that stupid. And to congratulate himself for at least have waited long enough with the stupidity, to ride Ben before all hell broke loose. He’d never seen his husband this furious with him and even thou Billy didn’t admit to be a complete asshole – or the worst husband ever, for that matter – calling his in-laws ”trash” wouldn’t exactly nominate him for husband of the year, either.  
  
It all should’ve ended there. Billy should’ve taken his walk, letting Ben calm down for a while and then return home and admit he’d been at least ¾ asshole, apologies, have the necessairy talk and be forgiven. Ben really wasn’t resentful, quite the contrary, and none of them liked to dwell in a stupid argue longer than necessairy.  
  
So far so good. But then, when Billy was out walking, James had called and that’s when things began to escalate for real. James and John had moved to London earlier that year, much to Ben’s and Billy’s happiness. Having their close friends close even in geographical terms, was really nice and they saw each other as often as possible. This day, however, James was a bit worried when he called. John was ”a mess” and needed to ”cut it”, as James bluntly described it, leaving Billy all confused, ’cause his friend had not even mentioned what the actual problem was. He passed in that he had some trouble with Ben, at which James had sighed ”Ben too, huh”. And if a certain John Silver McGraw hadn’t happened to eavesdrop on his husband just in that moment and decided to give Ben Gunn Manderly a call, things wouldn’t have taken such a ridiculous turn as they did.  
  
Anyway. After having talked to James, Billy felt a little less of an asshole and more of a very sorry and stupid husband that didn’t want anything else but to go home and make everything right again. And as the deeply remorseful and caring husband he actually was, Billy decided to buy Ben’s favourite treat, fresh pineapple, as a peace offering. After all, no matter how annoying his in-laws were, it wasn’t poor Ben’s fault and it was never fun to stand between your husband and your parents.

There was only one small problem with this little plan: Ben refused to talk to him.  
  
Now, to many people, this isn’t a very big problem, since silent treatment is considered to be one weapon among others in a relationship, but in Billy’s and Ben’s marriage, the silent treatment was a far more red alert than throwing shoes. Using silence as a punishment simply wasn’t an option in their relationship, and especially not for something as petty as insulting the in-laws, so whatever he’d done to make Ben this upset, Billy now was certain that his husband really felt _very_ hurt and that was actually a bit strange. Ben wasn’t very sensitive to begin with when it came to quarrels, and he was in no way a son that defended his parents no matter what. Oh no.  
  
Ben kept himself busy with his motorbike, ignoring his husband as much as possible for the entire day – this was a Saturday – and when the evening came, he was still outside, now working in the garden. The potatos needed to be turned, for sure, so there was nothing odd with Ben being out in the garden of course. Billy watched him from the kitchen window as the sun started to lower. He should be getting on with the dinner, but he couldn’t manage to start. Instead he watched Ben giving their poor potatos what they apparently deserved and he noticed that his fiercly working husband didn’t wore a jacket.  
  
Just because Ben, for some reason Billy wasn’t sure of, didn’t want to talk to him, it sure as hell didn’t mean that Billy would stand and watch him catching a cold. Billy grabbed his old wollen cardigan from the laundry room that Ben usually wore in the garden and went out.  
  
”Honey…?”  
  
Ben didn’t look like he felt like Billy’s honey of any sort at the moment and he looked at the cardigan like it was a personal offence.  
  
”Don’t want you to get cold. _Please_ , put it on.”  
   
Ben put down the shovel and took the cardigan. Billy bit his lip.  
  
”Dinner’s ready in fifteen and please, honey, tell me what I did, ’cause I honestly have no idea this time. I mean it.”  
”Do you think I’m messy?”  
”What?”  
  
Billy really didn’t follow now, but his husband was obviously hurt for something he seemed to believe that he had said, so Billy immediately went cautious and sat down at the pile of packages with fresh dirt for the garden.  
  
”You know we don’t guess and I have no chance whatsoever to make it up if I can’t even figure out what I’ve done. And… _messy_? I don’t follow.”  
”You told James you wanted me to cut my hair! You think I’m a mess, right?”  
”Whoa, whoa… Wait a second...”  
  
Billy was quite confused now and then it hit him. _Oh, for fucks sake! How stupid…_ He couldn’t help but laugh. Oh, poor Ben, but Billy really couldn’t help himself.  
  
”God, honey, I’m… I’m so sorry, but this is… Christ, how stupid! This could be the most stupid misunderstanding I’ve ever… Oh, babe, why didn’t you just say something?”  
”About John telling me you think I’m a bloody mess and should get a haircut!?”  
”I wasn’t talking about your hair, stupid!”  
”You weren't?”  
”No! Jesus fucking Christ, Ben, I love your hair!”  
”Then what…?”  
”James called me and was worried about John. He’s had a hard time with his leg pain again and he blaims himself for not recovering faster.  James said he’s talking about how lousy he is and that he had  ’to cut it off’, meaning stop talking down on himself. And… _God_ , this is so stupid… I told him ’Ben too’, meaning you need to stop talking badly of yourself.”  
”I don’t do that…?”  
”Yes, you do. Almost, not every time, but almost every time your mother says something stupid about you, you let it pass. Why?”  
”Wait… It’s you she’s talking shit about!”  
”Yes, I know, and honestly I don’t give two shits about what she thinks of my person, but she’s walking in on her son during sex, Ben! And she says mean things about your husband. You chose me and she shouldn’t talk like that about your choise. It’s mean and you know that.”  
  
Ben hadn’t moved from his shovel and he still hold the cardigan in his hands. Billy sighed.  
  
”Please put that on, honey. And besides, dinner’s almost ready so you better come in now anyway. Your hair is fucking beautiful, you’re my hot, messy husband who should know better than relying on something John thought he heard James say about what I think of your hair!”  
  
Ben blushed and smiled a little regretful.  
  
”You officially have every right to rub this in my face for at least a month. I’m sorry for being so fucking stupid.”  
”Does this mean I can have my silly husband back for the rest of the weekend?”  
”Yes.”  
”And he wont throw shoes at me…?”  
”As long as you don’t call my stupid mother trash.”  
”Yeah, sorry about that…”  
  
Ben smiled a little and Billy kissed him.  
  
”Just give John a call.”  
”Why?”  
”Because I think he still might walk around believing James wants him to cut his poodle locks…”  
”Fuck. I’ll call.”  
  
When Ben washed up and returned to the kitchen, Billy picked his phone and went to the living room.  
  
”Yes, Billy?”  
”Hi, James. You’re having a shitty evening?”  
”No kidding…”  
”Yeah, I think I know why John is accusing you of not loving him right now.”  
”How did you know he… Nevermind, what did I miss?”  
”Prepare for the most stupid reason to fight in ages. Ready?”  
”Shoot…”  
  
A little while later, Billy and Ben had their usual Saturday dinner and James, after explaining the whole thing for his very pouty husband, was laying in a bubble bath with a human poodle who’s mode had shifted almost as soon as he got a glass of wine in his hand and lots of kisses on his messy curls. James buried his nose in the locks.  
  
”The only reason for you to cut these off, is if you’re getting bald. But you’ll always be my silly, pretty little poodle no matter what.”  
  
**THE END**


End file.
